What the Other Weasleys Don't Know
by i am not a chipmunk
Summary: Ginny has a secret job, that only her best mate knows about. But once a certain Malfoy discovers it too, it seems there's no hiding from the others. GD
1. Chapter 1

What the Other Weasley's Don't Know…

Chapter 1: Flat Buddies (A kind of Prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only this piece of lint…OH NO! The hobo just stole my piece of lint! Now I don't own anything! NOTE: I actually stole this disclaimer from someone, so I don't own it either.

"Oh God, Harry! That was amazing!" moaned Ginny in complete ecstasy.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the best! You won't find it this good anywhere else!" Harry boasted.

"It was so big. I almost thought I couldn't get it in!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, well. Knowing it was coming from me, you just had to make room," he smugly said.

"I didn't know that was edible! It was so exotic."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I can cook, or else you'd starve. Your turn to wash the dishes."

"Gosh, you're such a bloody dictator!" Ginny exclaimed hotly. "Why'd I ever agree to share a flat with you, anyway?"

"Maybe because we're best mates and I'm paying all the rent, while you're 'saving' your money," Harry told her wryly.

"Gosh, it sounds like you're putting all this on me!" she replied in a shocked voice. "You know, with me living with you, you aren't constantly hounded by all those adoring witches in the 'Boy Who Lived and Later Killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' Fan Club. You owe your bachelor-ness to me Harry James Potter."

Harry suddenly became serious, and Ginny immediately regretted her choice of words. They were true, of course. After his seventh year, when Harry defeated Voldemort the female population suddenly became aware of how great a snag Harry was. He had to beat them off with his wand…not literally. (He's not abusive or anything, if that's what you're thinking.)

They decided the simplest solution was for Harry to move in with a girl. And as the only two girls within his age, that he would consider living with, were Hermione and Ginny, it wasn't a very hard choice. Hermione and Ron were, after all, engaged; it just wouldn't be right for him to live with a woman taken by his friend.

He wouldn't have chosen Hermione anyway, taken or not. During his seventh year, when his two best friends started dating each other, Harry, feeling like a third-wheel, started spending more time with the youngest Weasley to avoid confrontation with the Snog-Mates.

"Thanks, Ginny, I probably wouldn't be sane without you." Harry said sincerely. He grinned wickedly. "Not that I am completely sane, even with you as a best mate."

"Ditto, Harry," Ginny replied, glad that he had come so quickly out of his serious phase.

Harry picked up the dishes in front of them, and put them in the sink, even though it was Ginny's turn to clean up. He always took care of the 'dirty work.'

"Well, I'll be getting off to bed," he said, glancing at the Grandfather Clock.

"And I'll be headed off to work," Ginny said dejectedly.

Harry cast a smirk in her direction. "Make sure to wear the black lingerie, it makes the men wild!"

A/N HELLO PEOPLE! There are two people writing this story. Me, Annie, and Kasey, who basically does everything. But I help. Yeah, like, the disclaimer! That was…sort of me! Well review and tell us if we should continue or not. This is our first Harry Potter story, but I have a School of Rock story. Yeah…and Kasey doesn't have one, YET. Well review please! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes! Oh yes, by the way. Everyone needs to check out the band called 'Harry and the Potters' They ROCK MY SOCKS…OFF! But seriously they suck so bad it's hilarious. They write songs…about books! Peace. Bye.


	2. Smitty's Exotic Dancers

What the Other Weasleys Don't Know**…**

Chapter 2: Smitty's Exotic Dancers

Ginny breezed through the back door, ignoring the jarring bang behind her as it swung closed.

"Hey Butch," she greeted her boss. "How are things going tonight?"

Butch Smits glanced up at his most prized employee. She alone brought in the equivalent of five other workers. Must be her red hair. "The guys are pretty distracted tonight," he told her, "I hope you're wearing the black lace."

"Got it covered," she replied, with a slight wave of her hand. "I even got a new dance that'll knock their socks off."

Ginny walked to her private dressing room and rolled her eyes at the irony: her very own dressing room at a strip joint.

As she was changing into her fire-fighter outfit the door of her dressing room burst open. _So much for private_ Ginny thought to herself.

The interrupter was one of Ginny's coworkers. Tina, a young blonde (in both ways) girl, just out of high school had burst in with an excited look on her face.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, holding a handful of bills in Ginny's face. "Tonight's been really slow, but then this one guy—and he wasn't old or fat or anything—gave me loads of money and just acted like he was so cool. Then the other men—who are old and fat, by the way—saw how he was tipping and just followed his example! I'll be rich! Hopefully this bloke'll come more often. And just think—if I got this much; imagine how much you'll get. I mean, you're like the star."

Ginny stared at Tina for a few seconds waiting for the high-pitched babbling to sink in.

She was saved from having to answer by her boss, who barged into her overcrowded _private_ dressing room.

"The fire capacity in this room is ONE person! Do you see how many people are in here? THREE!" she held up three of her fingers as a visual aid.

"Yeah, well at least you're dressed to put it out," Butch said starring at the outfit that barely covered her. "But I came in here to tell you the crowd's getting restless. Get a move-on."

"Alright, alright." Ginny grumbled, walking out of her 'private' dressing room.

As she stood behind the red velvet curtain she focused on clearing her mind using the method Harry had taught her. After her first time in front of actual people she had come up with a few rules for herself.

Make no eye contact.

Do not speak with them—not even come-ons.

If they don't give you money within seventy-five seconds of you shaking yourself at them, walk away and give them the look mum always gives Fred and George.

If they get too grabby, take three slow steps backwards and tut at them. (Tut as in 'No, no, no,' – you get the picture.)

Do **NOT** reveal this occupation to any people with red hair, freckles, or people who know what a 'muggle' is. If this rule is broken, possible exile from the Burrow can and probably will follow.

These rules had kept Ginny sane and successful throughout the three years she had been stripping. And the rest of the Weasleys thought she was just an innocent little waitress. Ha!

Ginny heard her song start playing from the speakers and stepped out from behind the curtain.

There were blinking flashes of lights, which Ginny had gotten used to over time. She did a sultry walk down the catwalk lined with spotlights. There were catcalls and whistles as she started her 'routine'.

As her song came to a close, Ginny prepared herself to exit the stage. When she felt a large, gold coin be thrust into her hand. And she looked down and saw it was a galleon. Surprised to have been handed wizard's money, she glanced up and found herself staring into piercing gray eyes.

It took her a moment to place the pale blonde hair, and muscular body, but when she did, she gave a gasp of astonishment. He smirked when he knew she recognized him.

"Malfoy." She whispered.

A/N Wow…that was an awfully short chapter! Hmm…well it was a cliffhanger, so HA! I hope people are intrigued! Anyway, here are the review replies, to those of who care!

Alexandria J. Malfoy: Yeah…we had a lot of fun writing the first few lines; we were laughing our heads off. Yes, this story is awfully lovely… I guess. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Remussweetie, Sweetmly117, ImustNotChaseTheBoys, and reviewer: Thanks for your encouragement guys! Keep reading and reviewing!

Depressionisanillusion: Wow, I feel honored, you don't even like reading this stuff, but yet, you suffered, for me! SNIFS AND CRIES! Lol. Are you intrigued yet, since you weren't before? My friend is sitting behind me saying the times tables to herself and talking to herself, so I think I'm going to go hurt her. Okay, she stopped… Anyway, thanks for the review!

MaybeIShouldQuit: I agree, people really just don't update often! Like us for example…it's been what? A month since we've updated? Lol. I'm glad it was a good summary, because the point of a summary is to make people want to read the story! If we had a bad summary, no one would read this story! THE HORROR! Anyway…thanks for the review.

Jaleo: She's not a prostitute per say, but…almost. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Love you guys! Peace.

Annie

(And Kasey who is currently lifting a pillow with her arms and saying the times tables.)


	3. Confrontations with the Dragon

A/N GASP. It's been awhile. 5 months actually. Happy Holidays, here's an update from us to you! Yay!

What the Other Weasleys Don't Know…

Chapter 3: Confrontation with that Scaly Guy

Disclaimer: If it were ours, would we be here?

Ginny paced her dressing room, but as it was only 5' by 5' she didn't have much room to vent her frustration. She whirled around as her door swung open.

"I thought I locked that door." She said coldly.

"You did," he replied smoothly, "Standard Book of Spells, chapter 7. You might find it interesting."

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I never thought you would be in a muggle strip joint." Ginny said, putting on her robe.

"I could say that same to you, Little Weasel. Do Mummy and Daddy know where you spend your Saturday nights?" Draco shot back. Then he walked up behind her, so close they could feel each others body heat. "You don't need to put this on for my account," he said, running his finger under the neckline of her robe. "Those black knickers are just fine." And with that he slid off her robe.

Ginny whirled around to face him, her eyes glittering with suppressed anger. "Look," she said shortly, "I know what you did during the war, and I'll admit it was very noble. Risking your life to get an inside scoop on old Voldie's plans, and all that. But, that does not give you permission to touch me, or even talk to me. Forget the fact that you saved tons of lives working as a spy for our side. You Draco Malfoy, will always be a spoiled, rotten, pompous, little bastard!" Ginny said all this very quickly, and in one breath.

"And," she hissed as an after-thought, "how I spend _any_ of my nights isn't a concern of my parents. I'm of age, Mr. Malfoy, as I have been for the last 7 years. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed; I'm up soon."

And she shoved his very forcefully out of her room. Ginny was very pleased to see he fell right on his bum. _A very nice bum, by the way_, a part of her brain said, but she shook it away. She had six brothers, and if Malfoy messed with her again he could be sure, to walk away with more then a sore backside.

Draco slid under his plush green covers and laid his head on his satin silver pillows, embroidered with the Malfoy crest. He was there for barely a minutes before he felt someone slid in beside him.

Her cool hands slid across his bare chest, "Where've you been, love?" She asked in a husky voice. "I've been waiting for you all night."

"Not tonight, Pansy," Draco said, shrugging her hands of his shoulders. "I've got too much on my mind."

"Fine!" Pansy said tearfully.

And she stormed off in a huff.

Draco sighed and leaned against his pillow. He did have to much on his mind; his meeting with the Knockturn Alley Committee, the nightmares that plagued his sleep for the last 8 years, the donations he had to make, and a certain redhead.

Never before had a woman intrigued him so much, and she was defiantly a woman. When he had last seen her she had been sixteen a naïve, innocent little kid, that followed around the Golden Trio. Her school and Quidditch robes had not done her body justice.

He would bet all the galleons he had that her family knew nothing of the job she had in the muggle world. Such a clean-cut family the Weasleys were, and very protective of their own. But they had to know she wasn't innocent. He had read in the papers that she had moved in with Scarhead. There was no way in hell Potter would let a siren like that out of his bed. Draco smirked, an idea forming in his head. Potter and the Weaslette. If there's any way to make an old foe jealous it's too shag his girl. He rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

A/N Wow that was short! Thanks for the reviews. You better review this chapter or else it'll be another five months before the next update. Hahah, kidding. (Maybe.)

Hope you liked it guys, and review since you're so cool!

Annie

(And Kasey, who is currently talking about how wet her hair, still is.)


	4. The Diner & The Tea

YAYYY. We're back! Kind of. Eh. It was a long time ago since we updated. I'm hoping this story is memorable enough for you to not have to reread the first three chapters, but I think you'll have to. Anyway, on with the chapter!

What the Other Weasleys Don't Know…

Chapter 4: Day Job

Disclaimer: It's been a year since this story was first published, and it still has not changed. We would not be writing this if we were J.K., we'd be writing the freaking seventh book and making sure Harry doesn't die! GRAH.

"Gin, I really gotta use the loo. Can you cover Table Seven for me?" Emma begged, bouncing up and down.

"Sure I can! Go ahead: do your business," she laughed.

"THANK YOU!" Emma gushed, and she raced off to…do her business.

Ginny picked up the menu and walked up to the table, a big fake smile plastered on her face. Usually she enjoyed waitressing, but today, her feet hurt and she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. Ginny's fake smile fell when she spotted her customer. The reason for her sleepless night sat in the vinyl booth, looking happy as a clam.

"Welcome to The Diner, my name is Ginny and I'll be your waitress today. Is there anything I can help you with?" Her voice was cheerful, but the look on her face was murderous.

Draco paid no attention to the venomous look she was giving him. "Yes, actually," he began. "This spoon is dirty, I'd like a clean one," he said, handing the perfectly clean spoon to her.

Ginny stared incredulously at him for a moment, then took her wand out of its holster (Mad-Eye made all the Order wear them, because too many stuck wands in their back pockets.) She muttered a quick cleaning spell and smirked at Draco.

"Standard Book of Spells, Chapter 12. You know—you might find it interesting," her smirk growing wider.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, it's cute, really, you're mocking me. But I don't exactly appreciate." Draco remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Malfoy I don't know what makes think I give a damn what you appreciate," Ginny snapped.

"Hmmm, testy I see. Hard night? I bet it was just simply horrible—stripping for old perverted men for hours and then coming home to a needy Potter. Now tell me, is he really as good as the girls make him out to be?" He drawled.

Ginny stared at him, mouth gaping. How DARE he speak to her like that? Insulting her job, that was a low blow, it really wasn't her fault! And yet…maybe it was.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not a deatheater! And I'd much rather come home to Harry every night other than those sluts you have!"

Okay, so that was only half true. He did have many sluts but he was no longer a Death Eater. She was too desperate for something to say—something to hurt him. But he looked completely unfazed.

"Well, at least I'm not a whore!"

Ginny let out a grunt of fury before reaching over onto the table of a couple sipping tea, and took one of the glasses. She mumbled an excuse me and gracefully poured the tea all over Draco Malfoy's lap.

"You little piece of…poop! That could have seriously put a stopper on my late-night activities!" Draco shouted, jumping to his feet. This—or maybe the clanging of his chair as it fell over—drew the attention of all the café's occupants.

Ginny laughed out loud. "Did you just call me a poop?" she asked, amused at the insult that had been thrown at her. "And, as for your late-night activities—maybe now that you'll be detained from yours you'll stop butting into _mine_.

She turned; ready to make her dramatic exit when she ran right into her boss. The angry look on his face let her know he had witnessed the whole torrid scene.

"We don't allowed such behavior here, Weasley." He said in a low grumble. "Collect your pay from the back, and we won't be seeing you anymore."

"Sir!" said Ginny in outrage, "That's completely unfair! This—this—_thing_ provoked me!"

"I did provoke her, sir." Malfoy added pleasantly, as though discussing the nice weather they'd been having.

"Even so," the boss man said, trying not to attract the attention of the crowd that was watching their every move, "we don't let out waitresses get away with that type of vulgar treatment to our customers. You're fired Weasley. Please leave, unless you'd like to purchase a cup of tea or maybe the coffee cake special we're having today."

She walked over to the old couple (previously mentioned) and picked up their second cup of tea. They were old customers of hers: they'd understand. She stared at it for a moment as though it held the secrets of the universe before flinging it onto her former boss's face. "You underpaid me anyway," she said in her haughtiest voice before storming off angrily. Her exit was only slightly punctured when she had to walk back and return her apron.

Ginny had walked a few blocks away before Draco finally caught up with her. "What took you so long?" she asked without looking in his direction.

"Someone had to pay for all that tea you wasted."

Ginny snuck a glance at him and saw he was smirking, although not as maliciously as she was used to. She elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "I would have paid them back," she said, defending herself.

Draco rubbed his 'injury' in mock pain. "I'm sure you would have. But this way I don't feel guilty for not tipping you for your services."

"You owe me more than a tip, Mister," said Ginny in indignation. "You've cost me my job—the one I can actually tell my family about. Now I won't even be able to pay my share of the rent."

"What, Potter doesn't pay for your room and board?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't have to justify my relationship with Harry to you of all people."

He looked hurt. "I'm just trying to look out for you," he said. "I know Potter isn't educated in the ways of women, and I want to make sure he's treating you right."

"Sure, you're just looking for blackmail material," Ginny accused gently.

"Maybe."

A/N Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. Right now, there's no time to write them out, but it means a lot. Thanks. And by the way, checking the stats, this story has 1,689 hits and only _33_ reviews. SAY WHAT! So, hope you enjoyed this one, sorry about the wait, and please review!

Loveeee;

Annie

(And, of course, Kasey, who's doing the YMCA with her legs and talking about water ballet.)


	5. Homosexual?

It's been a long time. Sorry. Special thanks to those reviewers: Elementalflame, holly, devil'lil', momo and zuko make me happy, missMANNEQUINx, Dracokitten, Flipenpenname, fahhzyguill, sidlovesnancy1979, Zeppelin Girl, echo9821.

What the Other Weasleys Don't Know…

Chapter 5: Homosexual?

Disclaimer: Not ours.

"He fired me, Harry! And it's not like what I did was _that _ bad," Ginny grumbled later that night.

"It's okay, Gin," Harry consoled stroking her hair. "You hated that job anyway; you've been talking about quitting for months now."

"Yeah, quitting. Not being fired! I wanted to walk away with my pride," she explained.

"Gin, I don't think there's anything less prideful than dumping tea on an old perv who grabbed your bum," Harry laughed.

Ginny felt slightly guilty at his words. Harry was her best friend in the world, and she knew she could trust him with anything. When that muggle contraption—that car—almost ran her over and old Smit saved her, she was honor bound to work as an 'exotic dancer' in his new place. Her six older brothers would have gone mental, and her parents would hang their heads in shame for having a 'scarlet woman' for a daughter. But not Harry. He understood perfectly her need to work there as well as her need for secrecy. Not once had he uttered a word of her job to anyone. And she was sure he wouldn't tell a soul about her scene with Draco today at the café, or the walk that had gone on together afterward, or what incredibly deep views Draco had expressed on a number of topics, or how Draco was facing extreme amounts of pressure from old pureblood families and trying to cope, or how she was referring to him as "Draco" all of a sudden.

But Harry was her best friend. If she told him about Draco, chances were he'd be mad. Really mad. She didn't want to take that risk. They were archenemies in school, after all. Even if they were on the same side in the war, they still hated each other.

"The guy who grabbed me, Harry," she said trying to ease her guilt, "wasn't that old."

Harry eyed her suspiciously. "How old was her?" he asked.

"Umm…about your age, I guess," she squeaked.

"And would you happen to know this person my age?" he asked.

Ginny shook her quickly. She could already tell this was a bad idea. Harry could easily find out just who was in the café today, what with his auror connections and all. She shouldn't have brought it up.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Gin?" he coaxed softly.

"Harry," she began, "you're my best friend. But sometimes even friends have to keep things from each other. I…I have to work this out on my own."

"He stared at her for a moment and nodded. "I understand. I have secrets from you, too."

She sighed in relief at his unwavering understanding. Then the second part of his statement hit her. "What do you mean, you have secrets from me?" Ginny burst out.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry. They aren't big life-threatening ones or anything like that. I just have to work them out on my own. Like you," he explained.

"Harry, if you don't tell me what your secret is, I will torture you in ways even Voldy couldn't imagine. Believe me, I have six older brother." She eyed him with her mother's signature glare.

"Ginny, I'm not going to tell you," Harry said.

"Tell me." She commanded.

"No," he replied.

"Please?" she begged.

"No," Harry said again.

And so it continued for an hour and twenty-two minutes. Wherever Harry went, Ginny followed. Even the loo, though she closed her eyes.

"All right," Harry finally yelled. Having no siblings to practice with, Ginny had to admit he held his own pretty well. "I'm a homosexual."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. No wonder they got along so well. He had the mind of a female. "I knew it!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"There's always been something feminine about you. You have a crush on Dean, don't you? Don't worry; he's gay too. I found out in sixth year. Lucky we broke up."

"I wasn't serious!" Harry shouted. "I'm straight!"

"Oh," a surprised Ginny managed to say. "Well, then why did you say you weren't? You can really confuse a person like that."

"I said it because you were bothering me! I wanted to tell you something to shut you up. Did you really think I was gay?" He asked worriedly.

"Harry, you're a single man with style, understanding, incredible insight, and the whole witch population after you. That's really unnatural. Of course, there's the possibility you're a puff, but I never _really_ thought you were. You're too hot to be gay," Ginny explained. _Please believe me. Please believe me._

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty darn hot, aren't I?"

"The hottest," Ginny replied without hesitation.

"Well then," said Harry checking his watch, "I better go. Bye." And her disappeared with a _pop_.

"Harry James Potter!" yelled Ginny in frustration.

"You better tell me your secret the second you get back! Grrrr."

It was okay for her to have secrets from him; she was a lady. For him to have secrets from her, though? Puh-lease. Her was a troubled man who needed to get his troubles off his chest. Well, she would on him later.

A/N: Well, that was a nice and short chapter. YAYYY. Well, review. I'm too lazy to spell check, so excuse errors.

Love;

Annie

(And Kasey who is frantically trying to figure out something weird to do to keep her weirdness tradition that seems to occur at the end of every chapter, alive.)


End file.
